<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma for a Sticky Situation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662067">Karma for a Sticky Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, No Sex, Waxing, long description of massaging, oikawa gets a full body wax, prank, weird kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's pranking finally catches up to him. Iwaizumi offers to give him a massage but it quickly turns into a much more painful experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karma for a Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol im so sorry about this. this is just weird non sexual smut i wanted to write.</p><p>get ready for weird shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll leave the room while you get undressed. Just place this towel over yourself for modesty and call me when you’re ready.” Iwaizumi instructed, handing Oikawa a small towel before exiting the room.</p><p>Oikawa was a little nervous about the entire prospect. He knew Iwaizumi was an excellent masseuse and esthetician, but the prospect of receiving a massage from someone you were so close with was off putting. But when Iwaizumi offered him a free session, he found himself unable to refuse. The brunette was mostly thankful that Iwaizumi wasn’t holding a grudge over the prank he had pulled on him. A week prior, Oikawa figured that it would be pure, comedic gold if he snuck into Iwaizumi’s gym locker while he showered and replaced his change of clothes with an extremely revealing outfit made of leather. In his defense, the looks on everyone’s faces were priceless as he trudged out in the outfit. (Kyoutani took some really great pictures)</p><p>Thankfully, it seemed Iwaizumi was over the ordeal and wanted to make amends. The lean man unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off alongside his boxers. Oikawa then slipped his tee shirt off and hopped up onto the massage table. The towel the masseuse gave him was just large enough to cover his junk, leaving the man feeling awfully exposed on the table. He attempted, however, to at least feint complete comfort by laying back and placing his hands behind his head to act as a pillow.</p><p>“I’m ready, Iwa!” He hollered, voice smooth like honey. He let his eyes fall shut, wondering if it would look strange for him to stare directly up at the ceiling.</p><p>The sound of the door creaking open alerted the relaxed man to Iwaizumi’s reentry. A cart was wheeled up next to the table. Oikawa couldn’t help glancing over to look at the contents. On the cart was a myriad of bottles alongside what appeared to be a container of some thick, brown liquid aside a pile of popsicle sticks.</p><p>“What’s all this stuff for?” Oikawa felt his voice quiver with nerves, not realizing how complicated massages could be.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled low in his throat. “Just some massage oils and the like. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Oikawa relaxed at the words. Right. Of course. This was meant to be a calming activity. All he had to do was lie on this table and feel the stress melt away. Iwaizumi dimmed the lights in the room as the brunette allowed his eyes to slide shut again.</p><p>The sound of a pump rose just above the calming piano music playing from the speakers. Iwaizumi applied an ample amount of cold oil to his hand before rubbing it between both as he pivoted around to the end of the table behind Oikawa’s head. His large, strong hands slick with gel gently brushed from above Oikawa’s collarbone down to his lower chest. A low moan escaped the taller man’s throat, causing him to blush furiously.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Shittykawa. I’m glad you’re relaxing.” Iwaizumi continued to knead into the muscles of Oikawa’s freckled chest.</p><p>The broad man applied more oil into his hands and went back to massaging circles into the tanned chest of his former teammate. His hands were like machines, starting towards the middle of his chest, just above his collarbones, before pushing down to the lower muscle of his chest and then away towards his sides. Oikawa had to try really hard not to think too hard about how the man he had been pining for his entire life was touching him all over his unclothed chest. He definitely did not feel hot energy pool in his lower abdomen as the man’s thick thumbs grazed past his pink nipples. Definitely not.</p><p>Iwaizumi shifted over to stand at Oikawa’s left side, applying another pump of oil into his hands. Oikawa felt a large hand wrap around his forearm, gently adjusting it out from it’s bent position to be laid straight above his head. The masseuse then supported the arm at the elbow with one hand while the other pressed into the muscle of his tricep and kneaded down towards the base of his arm. His hand glided just past his armpit towards his side, the lying man shivering at the sensitive touch. Iwaizumi continued this motion, massaging his thin, but deceptively muscular arm. He then shifted and did the same to his other arm, smoothing through the skin, sore from activity.</p><p>Next, Iwaizumi returned to his position directly behind Oikawa, the man’s hands now limply drooping off the end of the table on the masseuse’s either side. Iwaizumi placed both his strong hands on Oikawa’s sides, starting at the area just below his armpit. He then glided his hands down the sides towards the man’s hips, his fingers brushing in between each rib.</p><p>Finally, Iwaizumi moved around to stand back at Oikawa’s side, right beside his smooth stomach. Oil coated hands pressed into the lean skin, starting from his side and kneading up until his fingers met the man’s shallow navel. Once his hands reached that point, they each moved in opposite directions, one moving up to where his ribs began while the other trailing down the thin line of hair below his bellybutton. If Oikawa’s cock twitched slightly at this, Iwaizumi did not comment on it. The man continued to knead at his toned stomach on either side for several more minutes. The cart then wheeled towards the end of the table, where Oikawa’s feet were. Oiled hands ran slick down his soles, beginning at the upper pads before smoothing down the heels and ending at the balls, kneading into the thick skin with his thumbs.</p><p>Oikawa almost whined when Iwaizumi’s hands returned to the cart (he assumed for more oil), but he resisted. The following sensation was not at all what he had been expecting, although his eyes remained closed, attempting to remain relaxed throughout the process. A warm, almost gooey substance felt as though it was spreading up his legs. It began at his ankle and ended just below his knee. His eyebrows furrowed deeper as the same sensation was felt on his other leg.</p><p>“What’s that, Iwa?” Oikawa asked, still remaining still and calm.</p><p>Iwaizumi hummed. “I’ve never had a client ask so many questions. Who went to school for this?”</p><p>The brunette grumbled, although he knew the man was right. </p><p>He attempted to resume his blissful peace until he felt a horrific pain sting at his ankle, where the warm sensation had previously been. His eyes shot open as a shocked gasp escaped his lips. Propping himself up on his elbows and glancing down to his legs, he recognized what the pain had been. The brown goo held on the cart was spread along his legs and had apparently hardened. Iwaizumi had ripped one of the hardened substances off his leg, pulling every follicle of hair alongside it. Iwaizumi was waxing his legs.</p><p>Oikawa was furious. “Iwa! I never asked for a waxing!”</p><p>A dark snicker escaped the man’s lips as he ripped out the wax coating the other leg. Oikawa’s eyes squeezed shut as he yelped out a cry of pain. Suddenly, another pair of hands behind Oikawa grabbed ahold of both the man’s wrists, pinning them above his head. The brunette looked up to spot the culprit: Kyoutani, possessing a maniacal grin.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Oikawa screeched.</p><p>Iwaizumi dipped a spreading stick into the wax, preparing to wax another area. “I had to get back at you after the stunt you pulled at the gym last week, dumbass.”</p><p>Yahaba then made his presence known, crossing the room and gripping onto Oikawa’s ankles so he could no longer struggle. Iwaizumi spread the hot wax along the other sides of Oikawa’s legs. As the waxed dried, he moved up to his upper body. Wax was then spread along the trail of hair below his navel.</p><p>“Iwa, stop! You got my legs, that’s enough!” He liked his treasure trail, dammit.</p><p>The wax now hardened on his legs, Iwaizumi ripped both strips off at once. Oikawa no longer held back his pained screams, yelling out unabashedly.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s hands smoothed down the dusting of hair spread across Oikawa’s chest, but it was not relaxing like the previous massage. The wax felt especially hot spreading across his pecs, nipples being especially sensitive.</p><p>Despite having less hair than his legs, ripping out the hair on Oikawa’s stomach was vastly more painful. That, however, was nothing in comparison to every hair on his chest being ripped out.</p><p>Oikawa was unable to stifle the pleads of mercy as Iwaizumi began to smooth down the hair growing from his armpits. He knew immediately that this would be the worst part, his armpits being far hairier and more sensitive than the previous locations.</p><p>“Damn, you’re sweaty, Crappykawa.” Iwaizumi barked, pulling out a towel to wipe the sweat from Oikawa’s perspiring pits. Yahaba and Kyoutani were cackling loudly, watching the display of karma.</p><p>The wax was then spread throughout the entirety of Oikawa’s hairy armpits, the man scrunching his face up in displeasure. After a moment allowing the wax to cool, Oikawa’s fate was imminent.</p><p>“Why don’t you each rip out one?” Iwaizumi suggested, slyly. Yahaba and Kyoutani looked positively thrilled to join in, eagerly positioning themselves on either side of Oikawa. Iwaizumi replaced Kyoutani, gripping the lanky man’s wrists above his head.</p><p>“3… 2… 1…” Iwaizumi counted down.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Oikawa for the horrific pain of having all of the hair in his armpits pulled out simultaneously. A pained shriek rang out through the dimly lit room, only broken through by the barking sounds of laughter.</p><p>Oikawa was left a red, throbbing mess on the table. He had attempted to shift his arms down to his sides, but the soreness in his armpits only heightened. So he lie limp on the table,  arms raised, completely hairless from the neck down.</p><p>After the assisting men left the room, leaving only Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the masseuse took the opportunity to place some post-waxing oil in his hands and rubbing the man’s body down. Oikawa sucked a breath in as the oil was spread over particularly sensitive areas, although the following sensation of relieve made it worth it.</p><p>“Iwa, I look like a raw chicken!” The hairless man whined, poking at his right armpit.</p><p>The flash of a camera directed Oikawa’s attention to Iwaizumi, who had taken a picture of the scene. “Karma’s a bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>